<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tape by HeathenVampires</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423102">Tape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires'>HeathenVampires</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Hiccup and Eret make Astrid a gift while they are, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Quarantine, Sex Tape, quarantined in different cities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On lockdown in separate cities, Astrid misses both her boyfriends terribly. They decide to make something to cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipMistress/gifts">ShipMistress</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Brain is not braining enough to work on stories, but Ship sent me an adorable early birthday gift and so... </strong>
  <strong> here's some shameless smut she requested!<br/></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It's Hicret-centred, but the ship is Hicretstrid. Quarantine-in-seperate-cities fic.</strong>
</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>Slightly grainy and out of focus, Astrid's face on the webcam screen was still an absolutely delightful sight to both of them.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>She beamed at the sight of them, probably only <em>slightly </em>better since their webcam was a much more recent purchase and installation to allow Eret to work from home.</p><p>"Hey you two. Oh, it's good to see your big stupid faces!"</p><p>Hiccup laughed at his side, and Eret was no better. It was such an <em>Astrid </em>thing to say.</p><p>"Nice to see you too!"</p><p>They were currently and forcibly seperated - the lockdown/quarantine protocol had come in to effect while Astrid was away, visiting her grandmother. And that meant she couldn't come home just yet. They missed her, and she missed them. They Skype-called at least once a day, sometimes more. Eret worked from home, but Hiccup was classified as a 'key worker' and had to actually <em>go </em>to work. He couldn't repair peoples cars from his computer, and some people still had to get around by car. And the place he worked was one of the few still open, so they were still pretty busy despite the lockdown.</p><p>"How is the real world Hiccup?"</p><p>"Eerily quiet, but everyone out there is stressed and panicking, or so dismissive I expect them to die. <em>Especially </em>the men who come in to the shop. Ask them to wear a mask, you would think I was asking them to cut off a limb as payment for the car fix."</p><p>Astrid snickered alongside Eret as Hiccup regaled them with tales of the world beyond their front doors - Eret went for a run early in the morning, and did his at-home workout in their little garden to get some sunshine and fresh air, but his only other trip outside was with Hiccup to do their weekly food shop. They both <em>had</em> to go, as they also did the shop for their elderly neighbour who was staying in to protect herself.</p><p>Their girlfriend lamented that she was bored out of her mind, and that the only decent spot to go running by her grandmas house was just <em>full </em>of people all the time.</p><p>"Me and my dad have started going at like ten or eleven at night. Not like we gotta be up early, and even though he's slow it means I don't get lectured on how dangerous it is."</p><p>"Hey, maybe your dad will have a lockdown glow up from taking up running."</p><p>"I'll be sure to pass that along. He probably doesn't even know what a glow up <em>is."</em></p><p>They had a good hour-long chat before Astrid's grandmother came to fetch her for dinner, and so Astrid had to leave them.</p><p>"I'll text you later to let you know if I'm gonna have time to Skype again."</p><p>"Alright. We love you."</p><p>"I love you too!"</p><p>They bade each other farewell as Astrid hung up, both a little morose about it when they could no longer see or hear her. They were faring better than Astrid, Eret knew, because they still had each other, but they didn't feel complete without all three there.</p><p>"Ugh, has it been three months yet?"</p><p>That was the predicted time for lockdown, and likely the earliest time Astrid was going to be allowed to return to them.</p><p>"Nope. Still six more weeks to go."</p><p>Hiccup sighed, resting his head against Eret's shoulder.</p><p>"I miss her."</p><p>"I miss her too. And she misses us. And, if you're not in the mood I totally get it, but how do you feel about making her gift tonight?"</p><p>His boyfriend frowned, thinking.</p><p>"Hmm. I'll let you know in a bit. Think I'm gonna go take a bath, my leg is aching."</p><p>"Want me to make dinner while you're soaking?"</p><p>Hiccup nodded with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss Eret before he pushed himself to his feet, the slight limp showing his discomfort as he headed off to run himself a bath. Eret watched him walk off, then shut down the laptop and picked up his phone to keep it with him while he went to the kitchen.</p><p>One of the rather large downsides of Astrid being separated from them by the lockdown was that it put quite the dent in their sex life. They'd done their best to make do - whenever Astrid was sure she was alone, she'd ask to Skype or at least call one or both of them. But Eret wanted her to have something to... make use of whenever she wanted.</p><p>Convincing Hiccup had taken a little time. Eret didn't <em>coerce </em>him, just reassured him, because Hiccup's main concern was that he'd feel silly or too self conscious of how he sounded during sex. Eret thought Hiccup sounded hot as fuck during sex, and told him that. Repeatedly. Eventually, Hiccup agreed. Luckily, they already had a decent camera knocking around, because Eret was a hobby photographer. He'd checked the video quality came out pretty good too.</p><p>Hiccup appeared freshly bathed, pyjama shorts slung loose around his hips and exposing the prosthetic that formed the lower half of one of his legs.</p><p>"Leg feeling better?"</p><p>"Yeah, much. Thanks for letting me just go soak for a bit."</p><p>"Any time H. Wanna grab drinks while I plate up?"</p><p>Hiccup poured them both drinks, and joined him at the table. The empty spot usually taken up by Astrid seemed enormous, and even though it had been weeks Eret still expected her to come barreling in, excited about all the tasty smells of dinner.</p><p>"Are you sure she's not gonna think we're just rubbing it in her face?"</p><p>Hiccup asked half way through dinner, and Eret could not resist.</p><p>"Well, I don't think she'd <em>mind-"</em></p><p>"Eret!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes, and Eret chuckled.</p><p>"No. I mean, Astrid <em>asks </em>us to do this stuff on the webcam. All this would be is something she can look at whenever she wants, even if we're busy or sleeping or only one of us is available. It's not like you don't know Astrid likes to watch anyway."</p><p><em>That </em>made Hiccup smile, obviously reminiscing all the times Astrid had watched he and Eret. Before joining in herself...</p><p>"Yeah, that's true."</p><p>They ate dinner and settled on the sofa to relax and digest, Hiccup's face pensive as he pondered the potential evening plans (well, Eret assumed that was what was on his mind. Hiccup could have been plotting world domination for all he knew) until Eret's phone rang.</p><p>"Astrid?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>He tapped the 'answer' icon, then 'speakerphone' so Hiccup would be able to hear her, and she could hear them both in turn.</p><p>"Hey Astrid. You're on speaker, Hiccup's here too."</p><p>
  <em>"Good, he can tell me why he didn't answer his phone!"</em>
</p><p>Hiccup chuckled.</p><p>"I left it in the bedroom."</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah yeah. Dad wants an early night, so we're heading out for a run now. I'm kind of tired too, so is it ok if I just shower and go to bed when I get back?"</em>
</p><p>"Of course. Call us to say goodnight?"</p><p>
  <em>"I will. Love you two."</em>
</p><p>"We love you too."</p><p>She hung up soon after, and Eret missed her voice already. Hiccup stared at the phone for another minute, then turned to Eret and nodded.</p><p>"Tonight sounds good."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah. Astrid's getting an early night, so we can surprise her tomorrow when I get back from work."</p><p>Eret cocked his head.</p><p>"Why then?"</p><p>"Well, I'm assuming we're gonna send it to her while we're on skype, so we can see her reaction?"</p><p>Eret hadn't thought of that.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah. Good idea."</p><p>Hiccup grinned. It was good to see him perk up.</p><p>"Well, we'll wait til she calls us to say goodnight? I doubt she's gonna be that long if her dad is tired. I can hear him now, begging her to cut it short."</p><p>They shared a laugh, and Hiccup nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Suits me. I'm gonna go massage my leg for a bit."</p><p>"I can do it for you? Let you stay comfy."</p><p>Hiccup was sometimes a little weird about letting them touch his amputation site, but over time he'd gotten better about it. Eret didn't push, and Hiccup eventually nodded. Smiling, Eret got up to fetch Hiccup's massage balm and a cloth. Hiccup got himself settled, legs over Eret's lap and his prosthetic removed, and they passed the time much like that until Astrid called to say goodnight.</p><p>"You sure you wanna do this H?"</p><p>Eret asked, not wanting to make Hiccup feel pressured if he wasn't in the mood.</p><p>"Yeah. Might take me a little while to get into it, since I lack your exhibitionist streak."</p><p>"Well, if it's too much, we can stop any time. Astrid doesn't know about it, so she's not waiting on it or anything."</p><p>He said, and Hiccup smiled in response.</p><p>"Yeah, thanks. Well, you should go get your camera for a start."</p><p>"Sure. Go get your cute butt on the bed. I'll need you to test the lighting and stuff so I can set up."</p><p>Hiccup obliged and laid on the bed while Eret got his camera set up on the tripod, snapping a few pictures of Hiccup, who gave Eret a very unimpressed look. Very maturely sticking his tongue out, Eret got to checking the picture was going to come out right.</p><p>"Move around a little?"</p><p>Hiccup obligingly, if awkwardly, moved around the bed a few times, which allowed Eret to make sure things wouldn't go out of focus when they were moving on the bed together. Satisfied, Eret took off his shirt. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but Eret saw the interest in his eyes.</p><p>"You coming over here or what?"</p><p>"Absolutely. Just debating positions... how do you feel about you on your back so I can ride you?"</p><p>Hiccup didn't need much convincing before Eret hit the record button. They both sat on the edge of the bed to give a brief greeting to Astrid.</p><p>"Hey Astrid. We know you must be lonely and horny-"</p><p>
  <em>"Eret!"</em>
</p><p>"What? She will be! Anyway, as I was saying... you know we're happy to entertain you, but we both work and so if you need something to tide you over, you can have this!"</p><p>Rather than give Hiccup time to disapprove of his opening message, Eret turned around and pounced on his boyfriend. Kissing him certainly shut Hiccup up quite effectively, and he seemed very agreeable to the distraction. Eret made sure to move so that the camera didn't only get a view of his back. Although, that probably included his butt, and Astrid <em>liked</em> that view. Still, she'd probably want to see Hiccup too.</p><p>He got Hiccup's shirt off in short order, enjoying the warmth of his lovers bare skin against his own. Hiccup let out a breathy sigh when they pulled apart for air, his chest rising and falling rapidly already. Eager as Eret was to get to the main event, they were making the video for Astrid, and so he slowed it down a little, focusing on kisses and touches, Hiccup's hands running up and down his back leaving faint tingles in their wake.</p><p>If Eret was honest, the camera sort of turned him on even more. Maybe it was that they'd been relegated to webcam only with Astrid for over a month by then, but his cock was already hard and pulsing where it pressed to Hiccup's thigh. Hiccup wasn't quite there yet, but the needy little sounds that left his mouth when Eret moved to nip playfully at his neck said he was catching up.</p><p>And, in the interest of putting on a good show, Eret had an idea for how he was going to get Hiccup to catch up a little quicker.</p><p>"Lift your hips up for me H?"</p><p>Hiccup complied, letting Eret carefully remove his bottoms, dropping a kiss to the inside of Hiccup's knee before he shimmied out of his own bottoms. He knew - just as Astrid did - how delightfully responsive Hiccup was when he was turned on. Hiccup already looked more than a little ruffled, hair messy from Eret's hands and his wriggling around, a light flush already staining his cheeks and his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths.</p><p>When Eret took his half-hard cock in his mouth, Hiccup didn't disappoint. His fingers buried themselves in Eret's hair, cock swelling against his tongue, back arching up off the bed when Eret let him feel the tight grip of his throat. He <em>really </em>hoped the camera was able to pick up those sounds Hiccup made, the strained, pleading whines driving Eret wild as Hiccup twitched and throbbed against his lips.</p><p>There was far less concern Hiccup was going to have performance anxiety when Eret let him slip free from his mouth, cock thick and flushed against his belly and shiny with Eret's saliva. If anything, Hiccup looked disappointed he'd stopped, but Eret knew Hiccup was going to be sleepy when they were done, and so if he'd continued til Hiccup came, they'd have had to start again the next day.</p><p>Eret reached for the lube, pressing a hand to Hiccup's chest.</p><p>"Stay and just watch."</p><p>Hiccup keened, frustrated and aroused. Eret grinned, covering his fingers in lubricant and reaching behind himself. He was turned on enough that it wouldn't take much, but Hiccup's cock was thick, so a little prep never hurt. Hiccup watched, open mouthed as Eret fingered himself open, the angle a little awkward for his wrist but it was more than worth Hiccup's response alone. It felt pretty good too, a teasing preview of what was to come when he was ready to take Hiccup.</p><p>To be helpful, Hiccup stroked a generous helping of lube along his shaft, hissing when Eret reached down and squeezed him, gripping and aiming until he felt the head slip in. Hiccup's lust-filled stare as Eret sank down the full length of him was utterly <em>obscene, </em>and Eret had to look away for a minute not to just come then and there. Managing to reign himself in just a little, Eret leant forward, hands on Hiccup's chest as they kissed.</p><p>"<em>Ere</em><em>t."</em></p><p>Hiccup breathed, clearly keen for Eret to get moving. Eret rolled his hips, testing the angle and groaning at the way Hiccup dragged across sensitive nerves inside him. He kept the pace slow, drawing out the show for Astrid and trying to help the both of them last a little longer. Hiccup's hands came up to rest on Eret's hips, guiding his movements until he found that perfect rhythm that had both of them moaning. His cock leaked on to Hiccup's belly, jerking when Hiccup reached to stroke him. Long, slender fingers wrapped around his shaft, Hiccup's touch knowing and sure, thumb rubbing his frenulum and Hiccup's mouth tipping up into a devilish smirk when Eret whined in response.</p><p>His hips quickened, riding Hiccup harder as the urge to come grew stronger. He knew Hiccup was close too, the cords of his neck standing up as his head rolled back. His hand moved a little quicker, squeezed a bit tighter and it was all Eret could take, grinding down as hard as he could on to Hiccup as he climaxed. His come mostly covered Hiccup's hand, but splatters also covered his stomach and chest by the time Eret was done, hips slowing to a standstill. He could feel Hiccup wasn't finished yet, an idea forming in his mind there and then as he pushed himself up, hissing when he realised he'd moved a little too fast.</p><p>The initial ache passed quickly, and Eret spat on his hand before wrapping it around Hiccup's cock. It didn't take much to bring him off too, and Hiccup's shuddering, gasping climax was caught on camera along with the messy spurts that covered his torso. They both stopped to catch their breath for a minute, before Eret managed to drag his sweaty, still-shaky self to the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Well, I better get Hiccup cleaned up before he falls asleep, but we hope you enjoyed this!"</p><p>"Love you Astrid."</p><p>Hiccup chimed in, and Eret smiled, heart swelling with warmth.</p><p>"We both love you. We'll speak to you tomorrow, but it'll be the same day for you."</p><p>He ended the video and they got cleaned up, agreeing to watch the video back in the morning when Hiccup started yawning. Eret spooned up against Hiccup to sleep, Hiccup's hand resting on the empty space in the bed left by Astrid's absence.</p><p>They watched the video back the next morning, and Eret found it pretty hot if he did say so himself. If Hiccup didn't have to leave for work right away, Eret would have probably jumped on him again. Instead he had to wait, and pout, and do some work from home. There wasn't a ton to do, and so their 'work day' ended early, leaving Eret to go and do his home workout in the garden to pass the time. He was showered, dressed in lounging bottoms and had dinner in the oven before Hiccup got home.</p><p>"I'm so glad you're home!"</p><p>"Glad to see you too. Let me go wash up and you can kiss me."</p><p>As he'd been out in the world with other peoples germs, Hiccup changed his clothes and had a wash before he kissed or hugged Eret in greeting. Eret checked on dinner while he waited, thrilled when Hiccup returned all clean and kissable.</p><p>"I texted Astrid saying we're eating dinner first, then we'll Skype her. So you can stop dancing with excitement, she'll see it soon."</p><p>Eret nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. And, with any luck, she'll be home pretty soon!"</p><p>Hiccup smiled at the thought, eyes turning toward her unoccupied space at the table.</p><p>"Yeah, soon."</p><p>-HTTYD-</p><p>
  <strong>I will leave Astrid's reaction to the tape up to your imagination! I imagine she rather enjoys it.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>